


Moments Hidden from Sight

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Horrifying realizations, Implied Cheating, Leader in an oversized shirt, M/M, Nagase's birthday suit, Taichi seeing things he shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment where you can't decide what's real and what's in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Hidden from Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random little thing I wrote that meshes in with [](http://greatfountain.livejournal.com/profile)[**greatfountain**](http://greatfountain.livejournal.com/)'s verse she started that one time she wrote homework-finishing-incentive fic for me, LOL. Her original fic is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fourlttrepitaph/13438.html), and then I've also written one other companion piece [here](http://basil-ovelby.livejournal.com/86956.html). Where it fits in the timeline is up for debate. It's really short though. XD;

The fact that Nagase answered the door naked as a jay bird wasn't especially surprising. Taichi blinked once, twice, then his eyes glanced down at the limp dick hanging between the other's legs, narrowing in annoyance before roving back up to his face.

"You're lucky I wasn't house-keeping."

Nagase was half-leaning against the door-frame, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"What time is it?"

Taichi's expression didn't change. "8:10. We were supposed to be ready to go by 8:00."

Nagase's face twisted into some unreadable yet turmoiled emotion as he squinted against the light of the hallway. "...shit."

"Yeah. Shit."

Taichi continued to glare upwards as Nagase rubbed at the stubble on his chin, nose crinkling in vexation.

"...ok. Yeah, we'll... we'll get moving..."

And then Nagase moved back into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him and only getting stopped as Taichi's hand flung out to keep it from closing.

"You guys forget to set the alarm or what? It's not usually Leader we have to be worried about."

There was only a grunt in response from in the dimly lit room as Nagase walked further inside. Taichi followed with an annoyed huff, letting the door click shut behind him.

The light coming in from beneath the curtains over the window was enough to reveal Nagase's form as he bent slowly over the bed. There was a creak, then silence, only broken a few moments later by a sleep-laced whine from the figure still in the bed.

Taichi watched, chewing on his lower lip in bemusement.

When Nagase finally stood back up and turned around, his eyes opened wide for a second before narrowing, one eyebrow lifting up reproachfully. "...I said we'd get moving."

Taichi returned the look. "Yeah, well, you say a lot of things."

Nagase pushed passed him without another word, knocking him in the shoulder as he sluggishly wandered into the bathroom just to the right.

Taichi looked back to the bed where Joshima was still sprawled across the middle of it, one arm reached towards the recently vacated indent near the edge and the other one rubbing sleepily at his eyes. The other man finally pushed himself halfway up, leaning sideways on an arm and causing the sheet that had been up to his waist to fall halfway off his hips and the oversized black tank he was currently swimming in to fall halfway down his chest. He looked around the room with a little yawn.

Taichi's eyebrows furrowed in concern as his eyes instinctively followed the line of the other's hip. A hip which, as the sheet soon revealed, was quite unclothed past the line where the tank reached.

Joshima's own gaze finally landed on Taichi, and the other man's head tilted to the side with a completely innocent little smile.

"Good morning, Taichi~..."

And then he yawned again. And as he yawned, Taichi realized that the tank he was wearing was the same one Nagase'd been wearing in the bar last night, after he'd complained of being hot and had taken off his hoodie.

Taichi sucked in his breath alarmingly fast, then turned on his feet and walked carefully, pointedly, back towards the door. He pulled it open, stepped outside, then firmly shut it behind him.

His eyes bored into the cheesy hotel carpet of the hallway in front of him as his back hit the door.

Shit.

One of his hands pulled absentmindedly at the collar of his shirt, body suddenly feeling hot.

Th-they didn't, did they?

_They were all drunk, loud and noisy as they stumbled down the hallway towards their rooms, finally having been ushered out of the hotel bar when it'd passed 3 am. Matsuoka was still half-singing the Hikaru Genji song he'd been spewing all night, Tatsuya was giggling all high-pitched like some schoolgirl, Taichi himself was lolled against the wall as they walked, barely able to keep himself up, and Joshima'd somehow gotten himself up on Nagase's back, arms up and around the other's neck as Nagase's hands came around to hoist him up by his rear._

"It was an... an amazing... performance, guys... it was..." Joshima's head kept swaying to the side. "...I love... all you guys..."

And Taichi looked up and over, a stupid grin on his own face, and he saw Nagase looking back over his shoulder with a strange little smirk...

Holy fucking god, they _did_.

Taichi's heart was beating in his ears.

"Were they even up yet?" There was a snicker and then footsteps off to his left, and he looked up with a start to find Matsuoka and Tatsuya walking towards him from their room.

Taichi's eyes widened again.

 _Tatsuya_.

Tatsuya and Joshima were... well, they were... i-it was one of those things they all _knew_ but didn't _talk_ about. Never had.

He pushed himself away from the door, running a hand through his hair. "They, uh..." His voice squeaked, and he mentally cursed before clearing his throat. "...slept through the alarm. Unsurprisingly. Said to go ahead and head down to breakfast and they'd be there in a sec."

Taichi didn't miss Tatsuya's eyes darting towards the door, and for just a second his heart picked up, but then the other man shrugged, and Matsuoka laughed, and Taichi was ushering them back towards the elevator, lips pursed tight as he hoped to God Nagase was fucking _thankful_ he had someone to cover his ass.

Yet even as his mind went through all the shit he wanted to give the other man, he couldn't keep the deep-set anxiousness from forming in his gut as he watched the band fall apart in his head.


End file.
